


The Accidental Role

by Mikava1990



Series: Mystic Messenger Short Stories [4]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Echo Girl's bitchiness, F/M, Sex in a trailer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 10:18:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12252366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikava1990/pseuds/Mikava1990





	The Accidental Role

"Rakuza, I shall turn you as I am and forever we will love each other for eternality." Said Zen as he bends down to bite Echo girl's character gently on the neck but then all of sudden she started to flap her hands, scream and pushing Zen away from him.

"Cut cut. This makes the fifth cut today and we haven't gotten past the first part. Everyone take 45 mins to an hour. I don't care anymore." Said the director as he got up from his chair and went to get something to eat.

Zen and Echo girl was working on a Paranormal romance movie for Halloween where Zen was the vampire and Echo girl was the human girl(no nothing like goddamn twilight so get the thought out your heads) and it was already part of the 2nd day of the first week they were working on it.

They had to redo parts of it over and over because either Echo girl had a problem with a certain scene or the part had to be played her way or the highway which gave us all a headache in the end of the day. Many had complained to the director about removing Echo Girl from the movie but he had no other actress to play Echo's part and Echo even threaten to sue the director as well as the producer of the movie but they didn't care too much about that, however finding another actress was the main issue.

"That acting part was so fucking wrong, he has to kiss me not bite me. A real lover's kiss." Said Echo Girl as she smirked at me while her manager tried calming her down.

Oh, how I wanted nothing more than to pop her Double D balloons from her chest and beat that bubble face she had but I restrained myself from doing so thus kept my cool until Zen came to me and lead us both into the trailer, locking the door and completely ignoring Echo Girl's bullshit.

"The director's none too happy about this. He says if he doesn't get the first part done by today then he would start on a new project. Ugh, this is annoying." Said Zen as he sat down on the sofa, opening a can of beer and sipping on it.

"I think this is a way for Echo Girl trying to sabotage you in some way of not getting ahead Zen," I told him as I sat next to him, drinking a bottle of water.

"That could be it since she tried to spread false rumors about me but I thought she would at least grow up from that." Said Zen as he placed his arm around me and kissed my forehead.

"Well, she did mention that she wanted a real lover's kiss which she can't have because these lips belong to me," I told him, giving him a gentle kiss on the lips as he started to blush madly.

"Ahem, M-mikava, babe...you know we can't here as much as I want to." Said Zen while he stared into my eyes as I smiled back at him.

"Okay, but we can practice your lines you know," I told him, picking up the script book as he took it from my hands and looked for the part that he was rehearsing when he was on camera. I looked on at Zen just getting into character as I got an extra script book and turn to the page he was on so I can practice Echo girl's lines with him.

"Oh, Rakuza my love, I want to forever hold you in my arms and never let go for as long as we live." Said Zen, looking into my eyes.

"But Jikuri, the only thing that separates our love is both your immortality and my short life. I fear I may grow old and wither away while you carry on in your life." I said to him sadly, looking away from him as I started to let tears fall from my eyes. Zen then put his hand on my face, gently making me look at him as he smiled at me.

"Rakuza, I shall make you as I am so that we may forever be together, forever more." Said Zen as he slowly went to the crook of my neck and gently bite me, sucking on my neck which made me moan out his name a bit while I wrapped my arms around him, closing my eyes.

Pulling away from my neck, Zen stared lustfully at me as I blushed madly then suddenly with no hesitation, Zen pulls me closer to him and starts to kiss me passionately as he sat me on his lap while trying to lift my shirt as I stopped him.

"Z-zen, you said w-we can't here," I told him breathlessly but Zen continued and put his hand under my shirt, finding his way to my bra then putting his hand into fondling my breast, making gasp out loud.

  
"I know what I said but I can't hold it back anymore M-mikava. I want you." Said Zen as he laid me down on the sofa, and bend down to kiss me passionately.

He continue on ravishing my lips with a few love bites and kisses, I felt Zen's hand on the helm of my shirt as he stopped kissing me for a moment thus pull it off from me leaving me in my bra and skirt but it didn't stop there.

Afterwards, Zen reached behind my back, undid my bra thus taking it completely off from me and discarding it to the far corner as he stared at my breast. Leaning down on me, Zen then took one of my nipples and flicked out his tongue then started to suck on it gently as he fondled the other breast which made me moan and close my eyes as he continued on to simulate my breast.

Soon after, Zen drew his attention to my other breast and started to suck on it. By this time my mind had completely forgotten where we were and didn't care about anyone heard us from Zen's trailer. I would have stopped him off given the chance but when he started to suck on my neck pretending to be a vampire, I lost every control and he couldn't hold back either.

"Z-zen, t-they w-would hears us," I told him in a whisper as he stopped then sitting up while giving me a smirk that would make any girl melt to the floor.

"Let them hear, Babe. Besides I have to make one understand that you have me." Said Zen as he grabbed my hand and placed it on his growing erection. Feeling how hard it was, I palmed him and pulled down his pants along with his boxers as his hard-on sprung out all for me to play with.

Sitting Up, I licked the tip of Zen's dick while he groaned softly my name and placed his hand on the back of my head. I then took all of Zen in my mouth as I started to suck him off slowly, making him groan and close his eyes for a minute before reopening them and looking down at me.

"B-babe, your mouth...hah....so fucking warm." Whispered Zen as he started grope one of my breasts and knotted his fingers on my nipple, fondling with it. Closing my eyes, I pace myself gently as I took Zen deeper into my mouth and deep throated him then pulled slowly to get some breath in some air then took him in once more and sucked him off a bit faster.

I continued to suck, swirling my tongue then taking him out from my mouth, licking up and down his length while looking up at him. Feeling that was enough, Zen stopped me then laid me back down on the sofa and to kiss from my lips, traveling down my chest until he got to my inner thighs.

Seeing that I was still in my panties and skirt, Zen then kissed and nipped along my inner thighs as I started to moan out a bit then reached his hand under my panties and thumbed my panties which made me moan out Zen's name.

"Mmm baby, you're so soaked. I wanna taste you," whispered Zen while he unbuttoned my skirt and started to kiss from my chest down to the helm of my skirt, unbuttoning it and pulling it down from my hips. Discarding it to the side, Zen pulled down my panties with his teeth until they were completely off me as he started to kiss and nip my inner thighs driving me crazy with pleasure. I called out his name with want written all over my face as he looked up at me and grinned at me while I blushed, even more, causing me to cover my face.

"Now Rakuza, you will be forever claimed as my bride, let me taketh you tonight and forever shall start with us." Said Zen continuing to practice his lines as he put his face between my legs and started to tongue my clit, sending waves of pleasure through me. I have to put my hand in my mouth to keep myself from moaning loudly but then I felt Zen's hand on mine as he pulled my hand away from my mouth and lifting his head to look at me.

"Now now Mikava, I want to hear you. Every moan you make is like music to my ears." Said Zen as he inserted a finger inside me and went down to eat me once more as I moaned out his name. Zen sucked on my clit and thrust his finger inside me to which his actions made me closed my eyes and gripped his hair as I continued to moan even louder not caring who was around or listening thus making Zen look up at me and move his tongue even faster as I gripped the sofa while my other hand slightly push Zen's head down more. 

"Aaah...Z-zen!" I yelled softly but I had a dreaded feeling that they heard me anyway but at this point I didn't give a fuck because the way Zen worked on his tongue, he kept on going from licking and sucking to probing his tongue inside me, and I wanted nothing more than to yell even louder, therefore, I just went ahead and did it without any regrets as to hears me or not. Hmmm, I think that maybe Echo girl will understand that Zen is mine just me saying his name. Haha, the thought alone was just brilliant hee hee...anyway, where was I? Oh but Zen was just driving me insanely crazy with tongue.

After a while, Zen got up take off his pants and boxers then reached for a condom nearby a table, took off the wrapper and placed the condom is his member. Zen got back on top of me, kissing me deeply and passionately while rubbing his member on my clit, purposely teasing me and making me whimper for him to just take me.

"Z-zen, pleases-stop teasing me and fuck me already my silver beast," I demanded as he smirked at me then pushed himself inside me, making me moan out loud.

"Our break is almost up." Said Zen as he started to thrust his hips inside me as I moaned.

"W-w-who c-cares...aaah Z-zen! More!" I yelled out as Zen went a bit faster while sucking on my nipple, making wrap my arms around his back as I clawed my nails into his back.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, making us stop for a moment but Zen couldn't care less he positioned himself in front of me then suddenly rammed into me thus started to thrust roughly into me while ignoring the desperate knocks on the and even some voices of concern. I moaned, panted and called out his name as the knocking on the door stopped and thinking that it was safe we carried on with our lovemaking and sex noises within the trailer but then I started to hear little whispers from outside the movie trailer but ignore it and focus on Zen unleashing his beast on me and ravishing me till I couldn't stand.

"Oh Rakuza, I love you so much, my love." Zen practiced more of his lines while pounding himself inside me.

"I-i love you t-too Jikuri!." I practiced along with Zen as he thrust harder and faster inside me while I felt my climax nearing. As the mixtures of groans and moans fell from our lips, Zen thrust a few more times until he pushed deep inside of me cumming in the condom while I came with him, moaning loudly his name.

Both of panting and catching our breaths from that pleasurable climax, Zen kissed me while pulling himself from me and then discarding the condom into the wastebasket while I cleaned myself up. We heard another knock on the door again, and we both hurried to put our clothes on as quickly as we could because our break time has been over since an hour ago.

After our passionate lovemaking, we dressed got dressed then Zen opened the door just to see have the crew members including the director looking at us smiling while I looked at Echo Girl's face which was not only full of shock but it was as red as a tomato and I couldn't help but to let out a small chuckle at her priceless facial expression. 

  
"Zen..is everything okay?" Asked the director while keeping a straight face. Oh boy, I hope to god I didn't cause Zen this role.

"Everything is a fine director....umm." Said Zen nervously as I held onto his hand.

"So tell me, what happened in there?" Asked the director as everyone looked at us.

"Well...I was practicing my lines for the movie, and Mikava decided to h-help me, sir." Said Zen smiling.

"Hmmm I see then after you practiced your lines with your wife....then what?" Asked the Director

"Umm, can I explain sir, while we both were practicing for our lines one thing lead to another and well...here we are now," I said.

"Well have you ever considered being part of a movie Mrs. Mikava?" Asked the Director.

"Me? I-I...well...no I never did." I said nervously.

"Well let's just say I want you to play Echo girl's role because some of the crew members that walked by hear the lines being practiced by Zen and you....and they told me it was on point although there were some extra 'scenes' mixed into it." Said the director which made Echo Girl's mouth drop in anger as she marched up to the director and started to mouth off once again, earning some groans from many of the crew members and even her manager. 

"No, it's not fair! I was given this part to play simply because I can sing and act to lose over an amateur that has no experience. Besides we can do the script right." Said Echo girl ignorantly.

"Well I must disagree and for the record, your heart isn't in this role as I thought so given the circumstances, I have decided that the role of Rakuza is played by Mikava herself." Said the Director as Echo Girl went ballistic and she started to have her little tantrum like the spoiled brat she carried herself out to be through many years of her life.

"Oh if you do that, you will have a lawsuit on your hands....all of you. Besides my manager can see that I was acting quite well for the most part." Said Echo girl with a smug face that screamed 'haha what you gonna do now' thus it made me want to just punch her square in the face however, I just got this role for the movie so I decided to just further stare at her while mentality having a laugh fest in my brain. 

"I may have to disagree with you Echo girl this time. Many times I have told you to try and try but it seems as if you only gave more trouble instead of cooperating. I'm sorry but I can't help you out from this." Said Echo girl's manager as she walked away while Echo girl's face was redder then tomato.

"YOU WILL ALL PAY FOR THIS! ALL OF YOU!!!!" Screamed Echo girl as she ran out of the movie studio crying as Zen wrapped an arm around me and hugged me.

"Don't worry everyone, I will call the producer and let him know of the situation that has taken place so that Echo girl won't do nothing against us. Now everyone back to work and places for the scene!" Commanded the Director.

"Well looks like I'm part of this movie with you Zen," I said smiling at him as Zen pulled me in for a kiss until the director cleared his throat.

  
"You two get ready for your scene and get yourselves cleaned up. Next time, just be a bit more careful." Said the director winking as he walked back to his rightful spot as Zen and I went back inside our trailer to freshen up for the love scene.

Over the next 8 months, Zen and I worked tirelessly on this movie from the running scenes to the love scenes and the biting scenes. Everything was doing so well and surprisingly everyone liked my acting way better the Echo girl's and when it came time to the edits for the movies everything went in the right flow and the director called it a wrap finally. They held a small wrap-up party for all of us and did a toast to a job well done. I never thought in a million years I would become an actress from just practicing some movies lines with him and having sex right in the trailer so it was at the right moment....sort of. After the wrap-up party, Zen and I returned back home where we made love once more than slept in each other's arms for the rest of the night.

The next morning, I signed into the chat and told everyone about the great news thus I was congratulated by everyone and Yoosung asked how I got the role and well Zen explained to Yoosung and his reaction to it was quite amusing which made 707 pick on Yoossung more about how innocent he was.

After talking on the chat, Zen got a phone call from his director announcing to us about the premiere date for the movie and I couldn't help but to hug him and kiss him but deep down I was quite nervous but Zen assured me that everything will be okay and he will be with me every step we take on that red carpet.

After a year, the movie premiere was at night so Zen picked out a black tux while I put on my red dress along with red heels then I finished putting my makeup on. After getting ready, Zen and I went down where a limo was waiting for us and we both got in.

"I'm so nervous Zen." I told him as he gently grabbed my hand into his.

"I know but don't worry I will be right next to you so you won't be so nervous." Said Zen as he smiled at me then placed a kiss on my cheek.

The drive was quite long and in some way, I was glad for it. When we finally arrived, I looked out to see many were with their cameras to take pictures of us and reporters to ask us questions. Zen saw that I got a bit nervous and held my hand once again.

"Are you ready babe?" Said Zen as I nodded to him. At the moment the limo driver opened the door and as Zen get out first then helped me out the limo, the flashes from the camera were going off, reporters hurried to air their reports and fans screams could be heard through the entire place as they held signs of love and supporting Zen.

We walked down down the red carpet and I looked around...it was like a dream come true. Zen's dream has finally come true and I couldn't be happier for him. I smiled at everyone and turned to Zen as he stared back at me with nothing but love in his eyes.

"Excuse me, Zen! Do you have any words that you want to share with us?" Asked the reporter.

"Yes, I want to thank everyone who helped in this movie but most importantly thanks to my soulmate and significant other, Mikava. For all the lovely years that she has put up with me through encouraging words." Said Zen as I turned to him with happy tears my eyes as he gently kissed me on the lips in front of everyone as more flashes and fans screamed out.

Pulling gently away, Zen then grabbed my hand in his and walked down that red carpet toward the premiere of our movie....together.


End file.
